Ranger Girls 2: Barcelona
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: ok so there back, there in a new country, with a new set of rules. Someone will win; someone will lose; someone will have to answer a very important question; and someone will seek revenge but that comes later - Read and Review
1. Daphne's Question

_**Ok...so here is the sequel to Women's Heart---hope you like it.**_

**_Please review_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Daphne's Question**_

"Grandpa, what was so cool about Power Rangers when you were little?" Daphne said.

"Well, it was a long, long time ago, girls had way too many shows and boys had only few that we could watch." Her grandfather said.

"Your grandpa is just kidding, Daphne." Her mom said putting so food on the table.

"Boys and Girls had the exact same amount of shows. The problem was that some of the boys didn't like those shows. And the same thing goes for the girls." Daphne's mother said.

"Will, Grandpa, what kind of shows did you watch?" Daphne said, as her mom put a spoon-full of carrots on her plate.

"Oh, there were lots: Drake and Josh, Zoey101, iCarely, Wizards of Waverly Place, Suite Life of Zack and Cody..." Daphne's grandpa said. but his daughter interrupted him.

"Your grandfather can go on for hours about all those shows." Daphne's mother said giggling, "But I like Good Eats."

"That show was for wimps." Daphne's grandfather, said before he took a bit of his baby-back rib.

"Do you like the ribs, Dad?" Daphne's mom said.

"Yes." He replied.

"Great," She said starting to laugh, "Because I got the recipe from that show. Infact, I get all my recipes from that show and Barefoot Contessa."

"Ah, whatever these are good ribs." He said, biting into another rib.

"Don't you mean _Good Eats_?" Daphne said, as she and her mother began to laugh.

"You two are so funny." He said. After dinner, Daphne went to her room and played with her dolls while her grandfather worked hard on his story.

The next day Daphne came into her grandfather s office and found him asleep on his desk.

"Grandpa, are you awake." She said, poking his arm.

"I am now." He said with a yaw."You need a break." Daphne said.

"You just what to go to the imagination station." Her grandfather replied.

"Maybe..."Daphne said.

"Maybe..." Daphen said, as the made their way downstairs.

"O.K. then I want to use Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Green Day, the Cheetah Girls, High School Musical, Jonas Brothers, Hilary Duff, Winx Club, Sailor Moon, and Charmed." She said, putting all the shows in the imagination station.

"Please insect title." The computer said as it brought up a picture on the screen.

"Women's Heart 2: Barcelonna." Daphne said as she title into the computer.

"Characters come from the shows: Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Power Rangers Mystic Force. The songs are taken from Green Day, the Cheetah Girls, High School Musical, Jonas Brothers and Hilary Duff. Some of the images are taken from Winx Club and Sailor Moon. Some spells are taken from the show Charmed." The computer said.

"Press the green button, Daphne." Her grandfather said.

"Here the second book, Tori is engaged in this book. Just guess who popped the question. That is right Blake. Here comes a wedding, the contest and some new romantics." The computer said.

* * *

**Ok...so again please review**

**\/**


	2. Barcelona Here We Come

**_Barcelona Here We Come_**

Two days later at Tori s apartment, Kira was helping Tori, Madison and Veda pack for the trip to Barcelona. "Hey girls are you ready to go to Barcelona." Tori said to Kira as she was helping Madison pack for the trip.

"Yes," Madison said, "We re going to shop, party and of course win the contest."

"Are you ready to marry, Tori?" Kira replied with a laugh.

"I can not believe your getting marry, Tori." Madison said, as she zipped up her suitcase.

"I can believe it either." Tori remarked, as she hopped on her suitcase so it would close.

"Let's see that wedding dress, Tori." Veda said.

"O.K." Tori replied.

"Hay, I want to see the bridesmaid dress." Madison remarked.

* * *

Tori's Wedding Dress - floor legth, light blue princess dress, heart-shaped bust line, macthing veil

Tori's Bridesmaid Dress - knees length, light blue dress with white swirl, strapless

* * *

I'don t care about the dress who is going to be the maidtrim of honor. Veda said.

Wrong, the maidtren on honor is a married woman. Madison said.

Ha, it s the maid of honor that you re talking about, Veda. Kira said.

O.K. then Tori, who s going to be maid of honor. Veda interrupted.

I---I don t known. Tori remarked. Kira saw Tori s old fairy tales book about princesses lying on the floor and began to sing.

_"When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

_I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn t for me."_

Tori joined in with Kira:

_"I don t wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don t wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I d rather rescue myself "_

"Tori that was just perfect. How did you think of that?" asked Madison.

"It just sounded like---it's should be like that." Tori said, she thought that she had heard that tune before.

"What did you think of that, guys?" Kira said.

"I liked it. It sounded great, Kira." Veda said.

"Now who is going to be your maid of honor, Tori?" Madison said.

"O.K. I will pick---um---I pick Kira." Tori said. "I'm really sorry Madison and Veda."

"It O.K...I thought that you would want to pick me though." Madison said.

"And why did you think that, Madison?" Veda said, throwing a pillow at her.

"No reason." Madison said quickly.

"What's the reason, Madison?" Kira said, pushing her onto the bed.

"Will she's water, I'm water it is only natural." Madison answer.

"I hope nobody tries to ruin the wedding." Tori said.

"If they try then they will have to answer to us." Veda said, "Right girls?"

"Right!" Kira and Madison said.

"You all are just wonderful." Tori said.

"Ya, I know I m wonderful," said Kira, then the other girls started to throw pillows at her, "I mean...We're wonderful duh that is what I meant."

"Sure it was." Tori said, as she throw a pillow Madison strating a pillow fight.

* * *

_**Is that good so far.**_

_**Please Review**_

**\/**


	3. Barcelona

**_READ & REVIEW_**

* * *

**_Barcelona_**

At the airport, the boys were getting the luggage when Galleria came up to the girls and said, "Hey, we're on the same flight."

"Cool, Galleria." Tori said.

"Do you girls want to grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria before the flight?" Galleria asked.

"Well---" the girls said, then turned towards the boys.

"Can we boys?" Tori asked.

"Well..." Shan and Hunter said.

"You girls don t have to be here when we're just getting the luggage." Blake said.

"Ya just go check everything out and then get something to eat and get us something to eat." Conner and Ethan said.

"Besides you girls don't have the muscle to left these heavy suitcases." Sander said, as he lifted a suitcase up.

"Nice try, Sander." Madison said.

"Ha, Vander...the only thing in that suitcase is our costumes." Kira said.

"Wait a second, wait a second." Trent said.

"Did you just say costumes?" Nick said.

"Now didn't you say that you weren't going to wear costumes?" Blake said walking towards Tori.

"Yes," Tori said, "But I also said you would never kiss like a..."she whispered something in his ear, and then countiune aloud, "and then you asked me to marry you, right?"

"Well, I guess your right." Blake said.

"Finally," Veda exclaimed, "A boy that knows when he is wrong."

"Girls, get me a sandwich, O.K." Chip said.

"Madison, us too." Dustin and Chip said.

"Get me one too." Cam said.

"I'm guessing you want a ham sandwich, Cam." Tori said.

"Yip, a ham sandwich would be great." Cam said, "Tori come over here."

"Ya, Cam." Tori said as Cam whispered into her ear.

"O.K.?" Cam said.

"Yes, Cam." Tori said as she ran to catch up with the others.

Twelve minutes later, Tori had just finished checking the arrangements when Galleria said, "Let's go and get something to eat at the cafeteria, O.K."

"Sure, hey Galleria what don't you tell us about how you started sing?" Tori said as they walked over to the ordering station.

"O.K. well it all happen like this..." Galleria started to tell of how she became a singer. Ten minutes later Tori and Madison were showing the boys which seats on the plane were these, when Kira said, "Do you guys see 15B?"

"Kira, I m 15A isn t that awesome." Galleria called to Kira from her seat.

"It's totally awesome." Kira said as she made her way up to Galleria.

"Tori, where are you sitting?" Blake asked.

"I'm in 20B." Tori said.

"I'm in 20A." Nick said, as he helped Madison put her bags in the overhead storage.

"I'll trade you." Blake said to Nick.

"Which seat?" Nick said.

"I've got 22A." Blake said.

"I've got 22B." Madison said, as she grabbed Nick s arm.

"Deal." Nick said.

_Attention, will all the passengers please take they seat, we are about to start the safe video._ The stewardess said, as everybody took they seat. Twenty minutes later Tori and Madison were asleep, Blake was reading a book called The Curse of Life, Veda and the rest of the boys were watching the flight movie, and Kira Galleria were talking when the stewardess brought them some sodas.

"Wow, all I ve got waiting for me is my friends, family and my last two years of college." Kira said.

"What college do you go to?" Galleria asked.

"I go to San Francisco State University." Kira said.

"I go to DeVry University." Galleria replied.

"Ha, when we get back we can hang out." Kira said.

"Cool, here." Galleria said, holding up her soda.

"What are we toasting?" Kira asked, holding up her glass.

"We are toasting to the future." Galleria said, "In Barcelona everything changes."

"Ya, everything changes." Kira said. _'I wonder if I will change too.'_ Kira thought to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Six hours later, they all arrived in Barcelona. "What do we do first?" Madison asked.

"You guys should go by the Dancing Cat." Galleria said, as she wrote down an address on a piece of paper.

"What's a Dancing Cat?" Kira said, as she took the piece of paper from Galleria.

It s a night club where all the artists perform their songs." Galleria said, "I'm performing there tonight."

"We should stop by." Tori and Veda said.

"Cool." Galleria said, as she climbed into a taxi. That evening they all went to the Dancing Cat and watched Galleria perform. The announcer said, "Welcome to the Dancing Cat, we are proud to now be introducing Galleria Lynn."

_"When I saw him he looked my way  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead_

_(suddenly)  
I heard a voice when he called my name  
(suddenly)  
I knew my life was gonna change_

_Well he's hotter than hell  
And he's cool as they come  
And he's smart and he's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the girl that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That he's an angel to you  
But he's a devil to me_

_All my friends say you lucky girl  
Everyone wants to stand in your place  
And so I give it another try  
I'm not sure how much more my poor heart can take_

_(suddenly)  
I feel the blood pumpin' round my brain  
(suddenly)  
I grab my bat and I'm back in the game_

_Well he's hotter than hell  
__And he's cool as they come  
And he's smart and he's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the girl that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That he's an angel to you  
But he's a devil to me_

_I don't know what to do  
I don't know what to say  
Cause noone knows that he puts me through anyway  
I'm awake in disaster  
I can't seem to get past him  
I try and I try but I can't get away_

_That he's an angel to you  
But he's a devil to me  
That he's an angel to you  
But he's a devil to me  
It's not easy to see_

_Well he's hotter than hell  
And he's cool as they come  
And he's smart and he's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the girl that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see_

_Well he's hotter than hell  
And he's cool as they come  
And he's smart and he's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the girl that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That he's an angel to you  
But he's a devil to me"_

"And that was Galleria Lynn." The announcer said.

"Alright Galleria!" Tori said, as the crowd cheered.

"O.K. the Dancing Cat is going to slow thing down with an old lullaby, do any of you kittens known the lyrics?" The announcer said, as a man began to play his guitar.

"Guys, my mom sang that song to me when I was little." Tori said.

"Hey, Tori sing." The girls said.

"But...I couldn't." Tori said.

"Tori come on." Blake said.

_**Tori:**  
"Promise that we'll stay for the sunset  
And when the moon shines through the darkness  
We can find the path that leads us home  
And on the way you ll maybe Sing me a song"_

_**Woman:**  
"Promise that you always will be there  
Hold my hand if ever I m real scared"_

_**Tori:  
**"Help me stand up tall if I fall down"_

_**Woman:  
**"Make me laugh away "_

_**Both:  
**"My bluest days How could you promise you always would be there?"_

_**Women:  
**"Why'd you have to go away somewhere?"_

_**Tori:**  
"Every morning into every night  
Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?"_

_**Women:  
**"Am I all alone or standing in your light?"_

_**Tori:**  
"I wish that I could"_

_**Women:**  
"Maybe "_

_**Tori:  
**"Sing you a song "_

_**Both:**  
"Tonight."_

"That was beautiful, Tori." Blake said, as the crowd cheered.

"Thanks, Blake." Tori said.

_"Dispense usted, Senora. Pero usted cantar hermoso!"_ the women said.

_"Un momento!"_ Tori said, _"Mi amigo no comprendo. Pero gracias. Como se llama usted?"  
_  
_"Senora Daphne."_ The women said. Everyone except Madison was completely confused by Tori and the women's conversation.

_"Senora Tori, Senora Daphne, pero amigo no comprendo."_ Madison said.

"Excuse me, but it is force of habit." The women said, "I'm Daphne Shapiro."

"Well this is: Veda, Sander, Chip, Nick, Madison, Trent, Kira, Ethan, Conner, Cam, Blake, Hunter, Dustin, and Shan." Tori introduced them all.

"Saludo," Daphne said, as she walked over to the door. "I hope to see you soon."


	4. Together We Rock

**_Together We Rock_**

The next day in a dance studio, the girls were practicing for their warm up gig at the Dancing Cat. "Let's do this: swing your hip, turn around, snap your hands while walking back, walk forward and drop your hand. And for each time we individual sing walk for while rolling your shoulders, O.K." Veda said, while showing the moves.

"Or we can do this: swing your hip while turning around, then clap your while walking back," Kira said, "one hand up while the another hand slides down the first hand, turn around, and pop the chest, but do the same thing then we individual sing."

"I like your idea Veda but I like Kira's idea better." Madison said. "Is that O.K.?"

"Ya, Kira's idea is better than my." Veda said.

"Can't we do both?" Madison inquired, "What do you guys think we should do?"

"Ask Sander." Blake said.

"Sander" Veda said.

"Ask Nick." Sander said.

"Nick" Madison said.

"Um…Madison I think you should ask…um you should ask…um Madison the best person you should ask is…um Trent." Nick said.

"Trent, whose dance moves do you like the best?" Veda said.

"Ask Cam." Trent said.

"Cam" Madison said.

"Um ask---um you should ask Hunter." Cam said.

"Hunter" Veda said.

"Ask Dustin." Hunter said.

"Dustin" Veda said.

"Ask Shan." Dustin said.

"Shan" Veda said.

"Um...why don't you ask...um?" Shan said.

"Who should we ask, Shan?" Veda said, crosing her arms over her chest.

"Ask Chip." Shan said.

"Chip" Madison said.

"Ask Blake." Chip said.

"Blake and you cannot go and said 'Ask what-his-name'." Veda said, annoyance clearly written on her face. Blake then looked at all the boys and said to them, "You big chickens."

"We don't care, Blake." the other boys replied.

"I---um well I think that Veda's idea is cool for her style and Kira's idea is good for her style so I have to say I like both." Blake replied.

"Thanks, at less one of you aren't chicken." Veda said.

"Wait he didn't even chose." Hunter said.

"But he gave us his honest opnion." Madison said, as Tori gave Blake a kiss on the cheek.

"Then what are you doing?" Dustin said.

"Both." Tori said.

"We were going to do both any ways" Kira said, smirking, "Ready five, six, seven, eight."

_**Veda:  
**Uh  
Here we go,_

_**Kira:  
**that's right,_

_**Tori:  
**Uh huh uh huh_

_**Madison:  
**Uh huh, let's go y'all_

_**Veda:  
**And, 5 6 7 with the vocals_

_**All:  
**Ooh-ooh (Oo-oo-ooh)  
Ooh-ooh (Hey)  
Ooh-ooh_

_**Veda:  
**Alright Tori work it girl_

_**Madison:  
**M-mm (O-oh) yeah_

Tori began to sing and help show the dance steps. As the girls sang, they repeated the step.

_**Tori:  
**Right here...and now  
Is what...it's all about  
Bring on... the crowd  
We're ready, steady,  
strong and proud_

_**Kira:  
**We're locked...it shows  
No stoppin' us, we're in the zoneMadison:  
Red hot...we know  
In it to win it, girls let's go_

_**All:  
**STEP UP_

_**Tori:**  
It's time to work it_

_**All:  
**STEP OUT  
GOTTA DO IT FOR REAL  
SAY IT LOUD_

_**Madison:  
**It's time to dance step up and shine the way it feels_

_**All:  
**STEP UP  
IT'S NOW OR NEVERKira:  
All the Rangers_

_**All:**  
SAY IT LOUD_

_**Veda:**  
Right here together  
Time for us to show the world  
Show 'em what we're workin' with_

_**Madison:  
**We got it  
Let's turn...away  
from the mirror...it's time to play  
Our rules...our game  
We know we've got just what it takes_

_**Kira:**  
We've come...this far  
Sometimes...it might be hard  
Each one of us a superstar_

_**Tori:  
**We believe it 'cause we know we canKira:  
Reach any dream, now we understand  
There's no givin' up or givin' in_

_**Veda:**  
5,6,7,8  
Again...again...again  
C'mon girls...work it_

*Fade into the club scene* The girls were on stage, while the boys were sitting in a booth.

_**Madison:  
**Ooo, Kira_

_**Kira:**  
Tori, go on girl_

_**Tori:**  
Veda, do your thing_

_**Veda:  
**That's right, Madison_

_**All:**  
Never gonna step 'til we  
reach the top  
Never gonna stop  
Never gonna stop 'til we  
reach the top_

_**Tori:**  
Say it loud for me now  
It's the dance break time to  
work it out_

_**Madison:**  
Break it down for me now  
We're in the house won't you  
dance for me now_

_**All:  
**Work it out for me now  
We're in the house won't you  
shine for me now_

As they sang they put they hands to there ear, said, "I can't hear you.", and put their hands up.

_**Tori:  
**Tori in the house_

_**Kira:  
**Kira in the house_

_**Madison:**  
Madison in the house_

_**Veda:  
**And Veda in the house_

_**All:  
**won't you sing for us now_

_**Tori:**  
Say it loud for me now  
It's the dance break time to  
work it out_

_**Veda:  
**Break it down for me now_

_**Kira:  
**We're in the house won't you  
dance for me now_

_**All:**  
Work it out for me now_

_**Madison:  
**We're in the house won't you shine for me now_

_**All:**  
Rangers in the house  
won't you sing for us now_

The crowd cheered as the girls walked off the stage, Madison said, "We rocked."

"Hope we can do that at the contest." Kira said as she sat down in a chair by Kira.

"You will, Kira." Trent said

"The contest is in four weeks." Madison said.

"Would you just calm down, Madison. You are going to be great at the contest." Nick said as he kissed her on the check.

"Can you guy get us something to eat and drink." Veda said.

"Why." Hunter replied.

"Please." The girls said in their sweets voice.

"Fine." Hunter said, "Just stop with the nice, sweet, innocent voice it like…like burns."

"Ya." The rest said going to get the food.

"Veda, do not start with me." Madison said.

"Ohhhh" the rest of the girls said.

"She is in love." Veda said.

"Shut-up." Madison said, "I don't see any of you kissing anyone."

"Is that so?" Kira said.

"Duh!" snorted Madison.

"We'll see about that." Kira said as the boys were coming back with the food, "Oh guys can you come stand over here for a second."

"Sure." They said walking over with the food.

"What are you doing?" Madison whispered.

"Proving a point I bet." Veda said.

"Trent I want to say thank you." Kira said and then kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome." He said turning red.

"Ohhhh" the girls all said with a faint giggle.

"She is in love too." Veda said, "Is every one in love except me?"

"On the lip does count, but on the check doesn't count." Kira said. Then she did the same thing that she did to Trent to all the other boys, excepted instead of kissing them on the lips she kissed them on the check. When she thanked Blake insisted of kissing him on the check she patted him on the head and said, "Sorry but you are marrying my one of best friends."

"Saw that coming." Blake said.

"Did you see this coming?" Tori said right before she kissed him on the lips.

"No!" Blake said as he began to turn pink, "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course." Tori said.

"Kira, do you want to dance?" Trent said.

"Yes, Trent." Kira said.

"Madison." Nick said, "Do you want to dance?" Nick asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Madison replied.

"Excuse me but do you want to dance." A man asked Veda.

"Yes." Veda replied. While Veda and the man were dancing Veda said, "You're the man who was playing the guitar that night when Galleria was sing."

"Yes, I am." The man said.

"So what is your name?" Veda asked.

"It Mark, my name is Mark Johnson." Mark replied.

"My name is Veda. So, Mark, why did you ask me to dance?" Veda said as Mark twirled her.

"My for a pretty face, Veda, you sure do ask a lot of questions." Mark said.

"Sorry." Veda said.

"Don't be, asking questions is a good." Mark said, "But now I have a question for you."

"O.K." Veda said.

"What to come to a party with me." Mark said.

"Can I bring some friends?" Veda said.

"Sure" Mark said as he twirled her.

"Then I'll be there." Veda said as Mark dripped her.


	5. The Party

**_The Party_**

Back at the villa, Veda said to everybody, "We have a party to go to tomorrow."

"Really where is it at?" Hunter said.

"That a surprise." Veda said.

"Veda, who were you dancing with tonight." Madison asked.

"That's also a surprise." Veda said closing her bedroom door.

"I'm not though with you." Madison said opening the door.

"But I'm done with the conversation." Veda said, throwing a pillow at Madison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Early the next morning Veda woke all the girls up and they went shopping for the party. When their returned to the villa the girls decided to have some fun by having a fake fashion show with Sander as the announcer. As the girls walked out of Kira s room Sander described what they were wearing, and the girl did a little spin at the end of their runway.

"And now introducing your first model of the morning, Veda." Sander said, as Veda walked out of her room. "Veda is wearing some booty cut shorts, a black shirt and a jean jacket with the sleeves cut off. For accessories Veda is using a lovely black purse and she is wearing black high heel boots.""

I look cute, I know." Veda said popping her jacket color.

"And on a separate note this is the weird thing I've ever done." Sander said.

"Get back to the fashion show, Sander." Madison said throwing a pillow at Sander.

"Next up is double trouble, but don't be afraid its just Kira and Madison. Kira is wearing a pair jean but Madison is wearing a jean mini-skirt." Sander said as the girls did 1, 2 step, "Kira have a purse shaped like a guitar but Madison s purse has a beaded mermaid on it. For shoes both Kira and Madison are wearing red high heels."

"And now introducing your last model of the morning, Tori." Sander said as Tori walked out of Veda s room. Tori is wearing a lovely light blue dress, and for accessories Tori is using a blue purse and she is wearing silver high heels."

"You girls look great." Hunter said.

"Thanks," Kira said, "now Veda will you please, please tell us where the party is going to be at."

"O.K. well it is at---" Veda said, but was interrupted when someone knock at the door, "That s Mark!"

Then everyone looked at Veda, and Madison said, "So Veda--what is this Mark like."

"He is sweet, cute, funny and smart---I um---I mean he's O.K. if you're into that type of person." Veda said opening the door.

"Hey Veda," Mark said, "you look amazing---um I forgot why I was here."

"The party" Veda said.

"Oh right...So are you ready to go to the party?" Mark said.

"Yes," Veda said and then started to giggle, "Mark these are my friends---this is Sander, Chip, Nick, Madison, Trent, Kira, Ethan, Conner, Cam, Blake, Hunter, Dustin and Shan."

"Nice to meet you guys." Mark said.

"Nice to meet you, Mark." Madison said.

"Let's go party." Veda said as she grabbed Mark s hand and led the way to the front door. At the party, the girls were asked if they would sing with some of the dancer, and they accepted.

"Are you ready?" Madison said walking on stage.

"I'm ready." Kira said as she entered from stage left.

"Me too, yall." Veda said as she entered from stage right.

_**Tori:  
**Start the party up _

_**Madison:  
**Hit the groove_

_**Veda:  
**Celebrate's what we're here to do_

_**Kira:  
**Crank the music _

_**All:  
**Now's the time  
All of us are here tonight_

_**Tori:**  
Somethin' new 'cause we're  
Movin' on_

_**Madison:**  
We've been thinkin'  
'bout it all summer long_

_**Kira:**  
Got the right moves  
Rangers_

_**Veda:  
**Here we go...gonna rock the world_

_**All:  
**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance 'til your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, c'mon everyone  
The party's just begun_

_**Tori:  
**I know you're feelin' this_

_**Madison:  
**Put your hands up if you're feelin' this_

_**Kira:  
**I'm feelin' it, girl_

_**Veda:  
**I know you're feelin' this_

_**Tori:  
**Everybody get up  
Here we go_

_**Madison:  
**Everybody now  
Make some noise_

_**Kira:  
**All the girls, now all of the boys  
Don't 'cha know we got it_

_**Veda:**  
Goin' on  
All together we belong_

_**Tori &** **Madison:**  
Fun to be young, That's the truth  
Lookin' good with a new attitude_

_**Kira & Veda:  
**Turn the party out  
Time to shine  
Ranger style, we're doin' it right_

_**All:**  
Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance 'til your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more_

_Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, c'mon everyone  
The party's just begun_

_**Tori:**  
We can do anything_

_**Madison:**  
Everything we wanna_

_**Kira:**  
Finally we get the chance_

_**Veda:**  
Everybody wanna celebrate_

_**Tori & Madison:  
**Let the party never end_

_**Kira & Veda:**  
Ready for the another holiday_

_**All:**  
__Anticipating what's ahead_

_**Tori:**  
__Now we're better than we've ever been_

_**Kira:**  
And ya know we do it right_

_**Veda:**  
Acapella now, bring it in_

_**Madison:**  
Come on girls, one more time_

_**All:  
**Chill it out...break it down  
That's the way we do it now  
Attitude...in the groove  
Gettin' into somethin' new  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Future lookin' good to me_

_**Tori & Kira:  
**All together...raise your hands_

_**Veda & Madison:  
**Time to party...time to dance_

_**All:  
**Party 'cause you know the future's all yours  
Dance 'til your feet don't touch the floor  
Celebrate the day you've waited for  
Party like you're ready for so much more  
Do it like you know it's never been done  
Go a little crazy, have too much fun  
Today's the day, c'mon everyone  
The party's just begun_

Did you like that? the girls said as they walked off the stage. After singing, the girls and the boys spilt up. Tori and Blake were near the garden, Veda and Mark went to the beach for a quiet walk, Madison and Nick went to the pool, Kira and Trent went straight to the dance floor and Sander, Chip, Ethan and Cam went inside the house to watch some television, Conner, Hunter, Dustin and Shan asked some of the girls to dance.

"Near the garden, Tori and Blake were talking. Now say, 'Quiero jugar una partida'." Tori said.

"Quiero jugo una partida." Blake said as Tori started to laugh, "What did I say wrong?"

"Its 'Quiero jugar una partida' not 'Quiero jugo una partida'." Tori said, "'Quiero jugar una partida' is I want to play a game. However, 'Quiero jugo una partida' is I want juice a game."

"O.K. Lets stop before I say something really stupid." Blake said.

"Fine," Tori said, "How well do you know me?"

"Pretty good." Blake said.

"We'll see," Tori said, "What's my favorite sport that not in the water?"

"Motto-cross." Blake said.

"What's my favorite soda?" Tori said.

"Mountain Dew." Blake said.

"What's my middle name?" Tori said.

"Ann." Blake said.

"What's my favorite TV show?" Tori said.

"Animated or real?" Blake said.

"Both." Tori said.

"Animated is Scooby Doo, and real is Angel." Blake said.

"What's my cat's name?" Tori said.

"You don t have a cat." Blake said.

"You got four outta five right." Tori said.

"But which one did I get wrong?" Blake said.

"You have to catch me for that answer." Tori said as she ran into the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the pool Madison was talking to Nick when a man, was trying to be a gangster, came up to her and said, "Yo-yo, baby. Why don t you come over here and let me show you how to make swirl baby."

"I think not, Snoop Dog." Madison said.

"The name's Will, but it's Mac Daddy for you, sweet thang...Now why don't you just come over here and let me give you a kiss,....sort of like my way of saying 'I'm sorry, Baby'." Will said walking towards Madison.

"Excuse me but do not touch her." Nick said stepping between Will and Madison.

"Ay, back up off white boy." Will said.

"Will,...guess what your white too." Nick said.

"Nick, let's go." Madison whispered to Nick.

"Fine." Nick said, as he and Madison walked away.

"Sweetie, if you need a man to give you a little physical therapy just give me a call." Will bellowed.

"A nooooo." Madison said, as she and Nick walked away.

* * *

**_Please Review_**

**_And check out my other stories_**

**()()  
****(=^.^=)**

**(o_O)**

**\m/(^.^)\m/**

**\/**


	6. Tango

**_Tango_**

The next day the girls decided to practice some dance move. At the villa Veda said, "I'm going to the studio."

"But we're not going til around two-thirty." Madison said.

"I know." Veda said, as she climbed into a taxi.

"Don't forget to meet us for lunch." Kira called to Veda.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the studio Veda was practicing some salsa steps when Mark and his dance class came in.

"Oh, Veda you here." Mark said.

"I can leave if you want." Veda said, as she began to leave. "Sorry I sort of delayed your dance class."

"Wait," Mark said.

"Would you dance with me?" Mark said.

"But I don't have anything to wear." Veda said.

"No problem," Mark said.

"Belinda." Mark said.

"Yes." Belinda said as she took Veda into the back room. When Veda came out she was an tight black flowy dress.

"You look amazing." Mark said.

"Thanks." Veda said.

"OK guys we're going to slow thing down for Miss California," Mark said, winking at Veda. "You know their nine hours behind."

"We'll see Barcelona." Veda said.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold_

_Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down  
Baby just keep on groovin'_

_As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream_

_WHatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente_

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Pudemos bailar eternamente_

"That was fun, California." Mark said, You were great.

"Thanks, Barcelona." Veda said breathing hard. "What time is it?"

"A little after noon...why?" Mark asked.

"Oh no I'm late. The girls are going to kill me." Veda said.

"Wait...say we'll meet again soon." Mark said.

"We will." Veda said.

_'I m so happy. When I m around him I get butterflies,'_ then she turned and waved. _'But they re the good kind.'_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**THE MORE REVIEWS,  
THE LONGER THE CHAPTER.**_

**_\/_**


	7. Walking The Street

_**Walk the Streets**_

The next day Veda said to the girls, "Let s go out and explore the city."

"Sure.' Madison said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three hours later at a cafe, Nick mummbled, "When you girls said 'explore the city', I though you ment explore not shop."

"How are we going to win? Some of the contestants have been practicing for weeks." Madison said, ingoring Nick's comment.

"Then you bop to the top." Dustin said, "Get it because in sing you bop."

"I don't think his wording it right," Trent said, but it works.

"Hey, Mark. Come over here." Veda said, as Mark walked over to the group.

"Bienvenidas, esto es mi sueno." Mark said, handing her a red rose and kissing her on the check.

"Tori, what did he say." Veda asked.

"'Welcome, this is my dream.'" Tori said.

"Siganme y descubran mi Barcelona." Mark said.

"'Follow me and discover my Barcelona.'" Tori said.

"We can't though, I mean we've been walk all day." Madison said.

"Madison, come on." Veda said, standing up, "We re'in Barcelona. And we saidwe would do some exploring."

"I say let's get going and have some fun." Kira said, standing up beside Veda.

"Madison, I am so not ready to go back to the villa." Tori said.

"We have to strut down these streets and let Barcelona we have arrived." Veda said.

_**Kira:**  
You can breathe in the music the city makes  
Move by the rhythm the gypsies play_

_**Tori:  
**Deep inside it comes alive_

_**Madison:**  
There is a whisper that feeds your soul_

_**Veda:**  
Words so beautiful like a Spanish rose_

_**Tori & Madison:**  
'Til you're hypnotized that's when you've arrived_

Then the girls ran over to the shops with the boys running right behind them. As they were running the girls saw some flower carts and dragged the boys to go and look at the flowers.

"Flowers are the one thing that can show how you feel about someone." Whispered Madison, as the sells man gave her a blue violet.

"Girls, hurry up." Mark said.

"We're coming." Kira said running to catch up with the other.

_**All:**  
You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
C'mon c'mon get up  
When you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon  
C'mon C'mon_

Madison and Tori walked over to a nearby fountain, Kira walk over to one of the painters and Veda walked over to one of the nearby flower cart.

_**Tori:**  
Pounding the pavement, kicking through out streets_

_**Kira:**  
So Wonder like Picasso in the Barcelona heat(come on)_

_**Madison:**  
Passion is the fashion and life is great_

_**Veda:**  
Welcome to another world where every heart can beat(heart beat)_

_**All:**  
In a different tempo, there's never a wrong one_

_**Kira & Veda:**  
Never a wrong one_

_**Tori & Madison:**  
Never a wrong one_

_**Kira & Veda:**  
Building to a crescendo you_

_**Tori & Madison:  
**Know the journey's just begun_

_**All:**  
You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it  
C'mon, c'mon, lets go  
When you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon  
C'mon C'mon_

_**Kira:**  
Hey feel the flow_

_**Veda:**  
When you just can't move no more _

_**Madison:**  
The city wants to show uh you something_

_**Tori:**  
A heart, unfolds That you would never never know_

_**Kira & Veda:**  
Barcelona's soul- say's something good is coming_

_**Tori & Madison:**  
Everybody knows that something good is coming on_

_**All:  
**You gotta strut like you mean it, free your mind  
It's not enough just to dream it c'mon  
C'mon C'mon  
Get up when you feel it  
It's your chance to shine  
Strut like you mean it, c'mon, c'mon  
C'mon_

_**Mark:**  
Bienvenidas, esto es mi sueno_

_**All:**  
C'mon, c'mon, get up_

_**Mark:**  
Siganme y descubran mi Barcelona_

_**All:**  
Strut!  
C'mon, c'mon_

_**Mark:**  
Bienvenidas, esto es mi sueno_

_**All:  
**C'mon, c'mon_

* * *

_**PLEASE**_

**_REVEIW_**

**_THE_**

**_STORY_**

**_\/_**


	8. Where's Everyone Going?

**_Where is Everyone Going_**

Two day later, the boys were all getting ready to leave when the girls came in from their shopping trip. Then they all went to the dance studio so that the girls could practice the music.

"Ready girls?" Kira said.

"Ya." Madison and Veda said.

"And five, six, seven, eight" Tori said.

_**Kira:**  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

_**Tori:**  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory._

_**Madison:**  
I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,_

_**Veda:  
**Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

_**All:**  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.  
As the other girls sang they added their own lyrics._

_**Tori:**  
Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Whos not afraid to show that he loves me_

_**Madison:  
**Somebody who will understand im happy just the way i am  
Dont need nobody taking care of me_

_**Veda:**  
(i will be there)I will be there for him  
just as strong as he will be there for me_

_**Kira:**  
when i give myself  
lf then it has got to be an equal thing_

_**All:**  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself._

_**Tori:**  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)_

_**Kira:  
**I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)_

_**Madison:**  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me._

_**Veda:**  
So I'm gonna set me free._

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours after the girl had arrived at the dance studio, all the boys, except Trent, who was looking for a gift for Kira, had been gone for twenty minutes to get the girls and them something to eat for lunch. Tori was at the phone talking to Daphne, when Mark came in, "Veda can you come here?" he said.

"Sure." Veda said, walking over to him.

"_Grande, necesito treinta minuto hasta luego_." Tori said, as she hung up the phone and then toward to the group, "Bye people, I gotta go."

"We're not done practicing, Tori." Kira said, as Tori ran towards the door.

"I gotta go Daphne is going to take me to meet Senor Agua ." Tori said opening the door. When Tori open the door the boy were standing there.

"We got the food." Blake said as they came in.

"Cool, Bye now." Tori said running out the door.

"What's with her?" Dustin asked.

"Daphne and Senor Agua that's what up with her." Kira said.

"Senor Agua?" Blake asked.

"Some spanish suffer." Kira said.

"Adios." Veda said as she and Mark walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Shan asked.

"Out." Veda replied.

"_Un momento, Senor Mark!_" Madison said, "_Udsted necesario a ensenar me como a tang._"

"_Venir miercoles a la una._" Mark said, walking out the door.

"Madison, what was that?" Sander asked.

"A surprise for Nick." Madison said grabbing her bag and her lunch.

"Me?" Nick said.

"Yes, you..." Madison said, while walking out the door. "Are you come, Nick?" she called back.

"Wait up." Nick said, putting the food on a table and grabbing his lunch.

"I'm gonna go chech out the Spanish chicks." Sander said, walking to the door.

"Right behind you." the rest of the guys said, each grabbing their lunch and headingto the door.

"But we didn't finish practicing..." Kira mummered, as the Conner closed the door leavingher alone in the studio.

* * *

**_Ok so how's the story so far?_**

**_Please be honest_**

**\/**


	9. Tori's Leaving

**_Tori Is Leaving_**

Two hours later back at the villa the boys were listening outside the door as the girls were arguing. Tori came running out of the room followed by Madison and Veda. Tori went up to the roof, Madison went to the balcony, Veda went to her room and Kira went to the park right in front of the hotel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ten minutes later Tori and Blake were on the roof talking when Blake bellowed after Tori had told him her plans, "What! You can t leave."

"Blake," Tori said, "There just---"

"No reason why you should leave." Blake said.

"Blake," Tori said, "How can I say this?" _'He'll never listen to me,'_ Tori though to herself. _'But he has to. Why can t he listen.'_

_**Tori:**  
I gotta say what's on my mind.  
Something about all of us doesn't seem right these days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged.  
It's hard to say, but I've gotta do what's the best for me._

_You'll be okay.  
I've got to move on and be who I am._

_I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand._

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

Tori walked to the door and down the stairs but then stopped,

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I get my hopes up and watch them all fall every time._

_Another color turns to grey,_

_And it's just to hard to watch it all slowly fade away.  
I'm leavin' today 'cause I've gotta do what's the best for me._

_You'll be okay.  
I've got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here; I hope you understand._

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

Blake ran to Tori and held her close.

_**Blake:**  
What about all of us?  
What about everything we've been thought?_

_**Tori:**  
What about trust?_

_**Blake:**  
You know they never wanted to hurt you._

_**Tori:**  
And what about me?_

_**Blake:**  
What am I supposed to do?_

_**Tori:**  
I gotta leave, but I'll miss you. _

_**Blake:**  
I'll miss you. _

_**Tori:**  
So I've got to move on and be who I am. _

_**Blake:**  
Why do you have to go? _

_**Tori:**  
I just don't belong here;I hope you understand. _

_**Blake:**  
I'm trying to understand._

_**Tori:**  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now, _

_**Blake:**  
I want you to stay. _

_**Tori:**  
I wanna go my own way.  
I've got to move on and be who I am. _

_**Blake:**  
What about us? _

_**Tori:**  
I just don't belong here; I hope you understand._

_**Blake:**  
I'm trying to understand._

_**Tori:**  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  
(I gotta go my own way)  
I gotta go my own way._

Right afterwards, Tori started to pack and then rubbed the tears from her eyes and then said softly, "It's too much, just too much to handle right now."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Back at the kitchen, Kira said as Blake walked in, "Where's Tori? We're ready to talk." Then Blake told everyone of Tori s plans to leave. "She's leaving because of what I said." Kira said.

"What did you say, Kira?" Dustin said.

"Well..." Kira replied, "Me and Veda were in a fight and I called her a name and then Tori told us to calm down, but I was mad so I then focused the name calling on Tori and...omigosh I the worst person ever...those names I called her I don't want to say again."

"Tori doesn t stay mad long." Cam said.

"Ya, if she stayed mad Blake would be in big trouble." Hunter said.

"Totally..." Blake said. "Wait a minute."

I've gotta go take a break. Madison said, walking to the garden. Veda went back to the park and Kira headed to fountian out front. Tori was out on the balcony where she spotted Kira by the fountian.

_**Tori:**  
Four voices perfectly blending  
Right from the start  
Ooooh,  
I'm afraid that's ending And my world id fallin' apart _

_IT'S OVER  
AND I FEEL SO ALONE  
THIS IS A SADNESS  
I'VE NEVER KNOWN  
HOW DID I LET THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS SLIP AWAY  
AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS HERE TO STAY _

_**Kira:**  
Promises made, not meant to be broken  
From a long time ago  
Oooooh, so many words still unspoken  
Tell me how was I to know (IT'S OVER) _

_**Tori:**  
IT'S OVER NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE  
WHY IN THE WORLD DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME? _

_**Veda & Madison:**  
HOW COULD I LET THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS SLIP AWAY _

_**Kira:**  
AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS HERE TO STAY_

_**All:**  
I go around and round  
And round in my head  
Wanting to take back  
Whatever I said _

_**Veda:  
**No one was right _

_**Kira:**  
We all made mistakes _

_**Madison:**  
I'm ready to do whatever it takes_

_**Tori:**  
Please, please, please  
DON'T LET IT BE... _

_**ALL:**  
OVER!  
NO, THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS _

_**Madison & Veda:**  
I NEED MY SISTER, _

_**Kira:**  
MY FAMILY,_

_**Tori:**  
MY FRIENDS _

_**All:**  
DON'T WANNA LET THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS SLIP AWAY  
'CAUSE IF IT'S OVER THEN THE HURT IS HERE TO STAY  
DON'T LET IT BE OVER _

_**Tori:**  
PLEASE, _

_**ALL:  
**DON'T LET IT BE OVER _

_**Tori:**  
PLEASE, DON'T LET IT BE OVER_

Then very early the next day Tori packed her bags and left two notes, one on the counter and the other on Blake's pillow. The one on the counter said:

_Dear Everybody,  
I can't stay here, I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry. I'll be waiting for you guys when you get back to California. _

_Love, Tori_

When everyone had woken up Sander read the letter on the counter and then said, "She left us."


	10. A Suprise & A Familiar Voice

**_SORRY I have updated in a while,  
but I've been super busy._**

* * *

**_A Surprise and a Familiar Voice_**

The next day, the girls woke up and were excited, thinking that yesterday was just a bad dream until they wake to Tori's room and found it empty. They walk to the kitchen and saw a picture of everyone at the beach during a campfire. Tori and Blake were snuggling together and so were Madison and Nick and Kira and Trent, Everyone else was fixing a smore, "She's missing the contest." Madison said.

"Hey, here." The boys said, as Blake handed the girls a paper.

"It's a song." Kira said.

"Would you sing it at the contest?" Trent said.

"Of course." The girls said.

"I tired, so I'm just going to head straight for bed." Kira said walking to her room.

"Us too. Night, guys" Veda and Madison said. Five minutes after the girls had fallen asleep Blake said, "I wish we could tell them about the surprise."

"No! Its going to be better to see their faces when it happens." Trent said.

"Hey guys," Madison yawned, "What's this surprise you guys are talking about?"

"Nothing." Nick said as Madison sat on the couch beside him.

"You you're talking about something." Madison said putting her head on Nick's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"O.K. I guess we can tell you," Nick said, "Tori is going to sing with you girls."

"Why did you tell her?" Hunter said.

"I didn't." Nick said.

"Huh?" The other exclaimed.

"Look she is asleep." Nick said in a whisper as he picked Madison up and carried her back to her room.

"Since we can't tell them the surprise," Cam said as walking walked over to the phone. "We can give them a hint about it.

"What you thinking of?" Trent said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day at a small café, the girls were finishing their sodas when Madison came running up to them saying, "Sorry, I completely lost track of time."

"Doing what?" Hunter and Chip asked.

"Oh, nothing that you need to know about, guys." Madison said.

"But it's something we, girls, sure know about." Veda said.

"Right, Madison." Kira said.

"Yes and no girls." Madison said.

"And by that you mean." Veda said.

"I won't tell you girls here, but I will tell you back at the villa." Madison said.

"Madison, do I have to be worried about you?" Nick said, as Madison walked over to where he was sitting.

"Not unless you are the crazy jealous type." Madison said, as she sat on Nick's lap.

"No fair." Sander said, "We guys need to stay in the loop so that if Madison ever needs help we'll be there and know who to beat up."

"Do I look like a damsel in distress?" Madison said putting her hands on her hips.

"No it's just—" Sander said but was stopped by Dustin.

"Hey guys listen." Dustin said hearing a faint voice which was growing louder.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

"I swear that, that voice is —is so familiar?" Kira said as that voice stopped.

"It's — no it can't be." Madison said.

"It can't be who?" the boys asked.

"Tori," Madison said, "it's Tori."

"Listen it that voice again. And I'm positive that it Tori singing. I mean it's just the same." Veda said.

_I thought we were a fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

"Come on it this way." Kira said as they ran over to the fountain and when they reached it they saw Tori, sitting by a fountain, singing.

"Tori we are so—," Kira said and started to moves closer when Tori stood up and walked to the other side of the street. When she reached the other side of the street Tori turned around and smiled at them all. "Tori, I'm so—" Kira said but stop when Tori started to sing again.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

_Now I know we not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

"Tori come back." Madison said as she was about to cross the street but was stop by Nick.

"Wait, Madison a bus is coming." Nick said. After the bus passed Tori had disappeared.

"She's gone." Madison and Kira said.

"Not again." Veda said.

* * *

**,,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/  
**

**_OK...so please review_**

**_reviews, help me think_**

**_And check out my other stories,  
and review those too_**

**_Anyways, Please Review._**

**_\/_**


	11. The Contest

**_The Contest_**

At the contest Madison said to Kira as Veda was helping her fix her hair, "I can't do this."

"I can't do this either." Madison said.

"Why not?" Veda said.

"Tori isn't here." Madison said.

"I see at less two-hundred people out there." Veda said.

"Great, great, great," Madison said, "you known I don't think I can sing tonight maybe we sure just I don't known---call it crazy but will I think we sure---quit."

"We can't quit." Veda said.

"Why not.' Madison said.

"We are next." Kira implied. "Hay has any of you seen Trent? Not like I'm looking for him or anything."

"No I haven't." Veda said.

"No I haven't seen him ever." Madison said.

"Good luck Galleria." Kira said as she saw Galleria walking toward them.

"Thanks," he replied. "And good luck to you guys."

"Give it up for Galleria Lynn." the announcer said as Galleria walked onto the stage.

"This song is called 'Who's That Girl'." Galleria said.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life

"That was Galleria Lynn." The announcer said as the crowd cheered. "O.K., O.K. Now put your hands together for the Power Ranger."

"You were great, Galleria" Madison said giving her a hug.

"Ya, you were awesome." Kira said as she gave Galleria a hug.

"Knock them die girls." Galleria replied.

"We try." Kira said.

"She means, we will." Veda said.

"Here we go." The girls said as they walked on stage

"This song is called 'Everyday', tell me what you think O.K." Kera said.

_**Kira:**  
Once in a lifetime_

_**Veda:**  
means there's no second chance_

_**Madison:**  
so I believe than you and me_

_**Kira & Veda & Madison:**  
should grab it while we can_

_**Tori:  
**Make it last forever  
and never give it back_

'That's Tori.' Kira, Veda, and Madison thought. Looking around the stage for Tori.

_**Kira & Veda & Madison:**  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

Then Tori stepped from behind the boys and began to walk towards the stage.

_**Tori:**  
Because this moment's really all we have_

_**Kira & Veda & Madison:**  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

_**Tori:**  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_**Kira:**  
Gonna run_

_**Madison:**  
While we're young_

_**Veda:**  
and keep the faith_

_**All:**  
Everyday  
From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Tori reached out her hand and walked onto the stage.

_**Tori:**  
Take my hand;_

_**Kira & Veda & Madison:**  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_**Tori:**  
celebrate._

_**All:**  
Oh, ev'ryday._

Then the girls all gave Tori a hug. And then Veda, Kira and Madison whispered to Tori, "We missed you."

_**Tori:**  
They say that you should follow_

_**Kira:  
**and chase down what you dream,_

_**Madison:**  
but if you get lost and lose yourself_

_**Veda:**  
what does is really mean?_

_**Tori:**  
Oh, No matter where we're going,_

_**Kira:**  
it starts from where we are._

_**Madison:**  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_**Veda:**  
and because of ya'll, I've got the strength to start_

_**All:**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday  
of our lives,_

_**Kira & Veda & Madison:**  
wanna find you there,_

_**Tori:**  
wanna hold on tight_

_**All:**  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith._

_Everyday_

_**Kira:**  
from right now,_

_**Madison:**  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_**Veda:**  
Take my hand;_

_**Tori:**  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_**All:**  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_**Madison:**  
We're taking it back,_

_**Veda:**  
we're doing it here_

_**Kira:**  
together!_

_**Tori:**  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_

_**Veda:**  
We're not gonna lose._

_**Madison:**  
'Cause we get to choose._

_**Kira:**  
That's how it's gonna be!_

_**Tori:**  
Everyday  
of our lives,_

_**Kira & Veda & Madison:**  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_**Tori:**  
Gonna run  
while we're young_

_**Kira & Veda & Madison:**  
And keep the faith_

_**Tori:**  
Keep the faith!_

_**Boys:**  
Everyday_

"What in the world." Kira, Veda and Madison said as the boys ran onto the stage.  
"Surprise, girls. Do you like it?" Tori said.

_**Girls:**  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

_**Tori:**  
Gonna run_

_**Kira:  
**while we're young_

_**Madison:**  
and keep the faith_

_**All:**  
Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_**Madison & Veda:**  
Take my hand;_

_**Tori & Kera:**  
Together we  
will celebrate,_

_**Girls:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**Veda:**  
Live ev'ry day!_

_**All:**  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_**Madison:**  
Love ev'ryday!_

_**All:**  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_**Kira:  
**Live ev'ryday!_

_**Tori:**  
Love ev'ryday!_

_**Boys:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**Girls:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**Blake:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**Mark:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**Veda:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**Madison:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**Kira:**  
Ev'ryday!_

_**All:**  
Oh, ev'ryday_

_**Tori:**  
Ev'ryday!_

"That was the Power Rangers, people." the announcer said, "And we have only one more contestant. Give it up for Savvy School Girls."

_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

"That was Savvy School Girls." announcer said, "The judges will be right back to tell us who the winner is and before that I will remind everyone that the prizes are: first place winner will receive an four year record dill with World Class Music, second place winner will receive an two year record dill with Big City Records and third place will receive an one year record deal with Paradise City Records.."

"Girls, you were absolutely awesome." Galleria said.

"You too, Galleria." Veda said.

"The judges have made they decisions." The Announcer said, "But before we announce the winner please will the contests come to the stage.

"Good luck, Galleria." Tori said.

"You to, Tori." Galleria said.

"In third place with a one year record deal with Paradise City Records is Spanish Flowers and in second place with a two year record dill with Big City Records is Galleria Lynn…" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"Congregations, Galleria." Tori said giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Tori." Galleria said walking over to take her trophony and then she said, "Thank you so much I am just so glad all my hard work paid off."

"And finally in first place with a four year record dill with World Class Music is Power Rangers." The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"You girls won." Blake, Hunter, Dustin and Shan said.

"We just won!" Kira, Madison, Tori and Veda said at the same time.

"We won the recording deal." Tori said.

"Alright!" they all said.

* * *

**You Know The Deal**

**Press This Button,**

**\/**


	12. The Wedding

**_The Wedding_**

Back in California at a beach-front church, Tori was getting ready for her wedding, "In one hour Tori you are going to be walking down the isle." Madison said trying hard not to cry.

"Ya," Tori said.

"Tori I have a very, very important question to ask you before you go though with this," Veda said, "sorry make that three."

"O.K. shot" Tori said as Kira help her into her wedding dress.

"Number 1, are you in love with Blake?" Veda said.

"Yes." Tori said and then took a sip of her water.

"Number 2, are you a virgin?" said Veda. Then Tori began to choke on her water.

"What!...I…mean…I mean what did you say?" Tori asked."Are you a virgin?" repeated Veda.

Then a very awkward moment of silent until Tori finally answered in a whisper, "Yes."

"Number 3 is Blake?" Madison said.

"Is Blake what?" Tori said pretending to be looking for something in the jewelry box that Kira brought her.

"Is Blake a virgin?" Kira said, closing the jewelry box.

After another awkward moment passed Tori said, "Excuse me" and then rushed out the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In another room in the church Blake and the other boys were getting ready for the wedding ceremony when Tori knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Hunter said.

"Its Tori," she said. "I need to talk to Blake."

"It is bad luck to see the person you are marrying before the ceremony. Ya know." Blake said.

"I'll chance it." Tori said, as she then opened the door but then was turned around. "Can you guys give us a second?"

"Sure," Dustin said. "Hey guys let's go and tasted the buffet."

"Fine." They replied.

"Don't eat everything." Tori said. After the boys left Blake said to Tori, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it is just…well me and the girls" she said looking straight at the ground. "Were talking, and Veda asked me a question and then…well…then Madison asked me a question but I…kind of didn't… known the answer to Madison's question."

"Well what were the questions?" he inquired.

"Veda's question was if I was a…well if I was a virgin." She said.

"Are you?" he replied and then starred at Tori. As he said that Tori could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes." She replied and then saw the relief in Blake's eye. "But then Madison asked if…well she kind of asked," she said in a quivering voice. "If you were a well …she sort of asked if you were…a virgin."

"So that is what is worrying you." He said, sitting down in achair.

"Well that did made me worry…kind of…will ya. Are you…um…a virgin." She said as she fiddled with her fingers. Blake then walked over to Tori grabbed her hands and said to her, "Tori, look at me when I tell you this, I am a virgin."

Tori then giggled and said, 'I am a total idiot."

"No," Blake said giving her a hug, "your just a little worried just go finished getting dress and relax."

"Thanks." Tori said walking out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: The reason Tori got a little freaked out is because she always dreamed that the people she married would be her one and only and visa versa.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back where the girls were getting dress Kira was pacing the floor saying, "Why did we ask her those questions?"

"Because you all three of you are just nosey and you are completely--- how do you say--- um nuts!" Tori said walking into the room.

"We were worried you might um...well cancel the wedding." Kira said.

"I would never do that Kira." Tori said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the ceremony Kira walked to the altar with Trent, Madison walked with Nick and Veda walked with Mark, who decided to move to California. Then the Bride's March was played everyone stood up as Tori walked down the isle with her father.

**MINISTER:**  
Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony...…

_**All:**  
La la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la _

_**Tori:**  
Ooh, baby, cherish the moment _

_**All:**  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la!_

As the girls sang they each stared at a different person. Tori stared at Blake, Madison stared at Nick, Kira stared at Trent, and Veda stared at Mark, who decided to spend the summer with Veda.

_**Tori:**  
You, you know the kind  
That finger pointing criticize_

_**Madison:**  
They can see, or read the sign  
That life is really bigger than you and I_

_**Veda:**  
But if time, all time  
We realize_

_**Kira:**  
We're gonna find  
That we should all_

_**All:  
**Cherish the moment  
Live for today  
We won't get lost  
Just to lose your way  
We all love the sun  
But we still need the rain  
So what good is it to run away  
It don't change a thing_

_**Tori:**  
In this world  
There's a flow  
You can feel it if you just let go_

_**Madison:**  
And if you want_

_**Veda:  
**To feel your heart _

_**Kira:**  
It will happen if you just don't try so hard _

_**All:**  
Break it down _

_**Tori:**  
Hear the sound _

_**Madison:**  
In your soul_

_**Veda:**  
Let it surround _

_**Kira:**  
All love and we should just _

_**All:**  
Cherish the moment  
Live for today  
We won't get lost  
Just to lose your way  
We all love the sun  
But we still need the rain  
So what good is it to run away  
It don't change a thing  
There's only so much time  
So why not enjoy it  
Why not enjoy the ride, the ride! _

_La la la la, la la la la  
La la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la la la_

_**Tori:  
**Ooh, baby, cherish the moment_

_**All:**  
La la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la!_

_Cherish the moment  
Live for today  
We won't get lost  
Just to lose your way  
We all love the sun  
But we still need the rain  
So what good is it to run away  
It don't change a thing _

_Cherish the moment  
Live for today  
We won't get lost  
Just to lose your way  
We all love the sun  
But we still need the rain  
So what good is it to run away  
It don't change a thing_

**MINISTER:**  
May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts.

Hunter hands Blake his wedding ring.

**MINISTER TO BLAKE:** BLAKE, in placing this ring on TORY finger, repeat after me: TORY, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

**BLAKE:**  
TORY, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

Kira hands Tori her wedding ring and whispers, "Tori relax and stop fiddling with your fingers."

"Thanks." Whispered Tori, as Kira gave her a hug.

**MINISTER TO TORI:  
**TORY, in placing this ring on BLAKE finger, repeat after me: BLAKE, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.

**TORI:**  
BLAKE, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring---with this ring, I thee wed.

**MINISTER:**  
May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness. In as much as BLAKE and TORY have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride.

* * *

**_Yeah, They're married._**

**_But the stories not done yet._**

**_You didn't think I'd leave out a fight scene,_**

**_did you?_**

**_\/_**


	13. Univisited Guest and a New Story

**_Uninvited Guesses and a New Song_**

At the reception Tori said to the girls as they and the boys went for a walk on the beach, "Nothing went wrong. Great, right?"

"Tori you're going to gigs us." Madison said. Then a flash of lighting came and a woman appeared and said, "Remember me, the Queen of Destruction. You mortals will bow before me now."

"You see what happens gigs us, Tori." Veda said pointing to Queen of Destruction.

"And on my wedding day." Tori said. "Ready?"

"Ready." The rest said.

Blake and Hunter: _Thunder Storm, Ranger Form_  
Cam: _Samaria Storm, Ranger Form_  
Tori, Shan and Dustin: _Ninja Storm, Ranger From_  
Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan: _Dino Thunder, Power Up_  
Madison, Veda, Nick, Chip, and Sander: _Magical Source, Mystic Force_

"Your all nothing to me." The Queen of Destruction said.

"We beat you once we can do it again." Tori said.

"But you need a stronger spell if you want to defeat me." The Queen of Destruction said.

"That's what you don't know." Kira said.

"We have a little secret." Kira said.

"Ya, one that will put your...how can I said…will make you wish you had burn live last time we saw you." Tori said.

"What don't I know, that you unconvincing, ineffectual, powerless mortals—" the Queen of Destruction said.

"Is she asking to get slap." Veda said.

"Silence, you fool. Now what is it that you know that likely is just a waste of my time?" Snorted the Queen of Destruction as she created a thorn for her to sit down on.

"One, we still have the necklaces, ready girls?" Tori said walking in front of the boy and then transforming back into her normal self.

"Ready." The girls said stepping in front of the boys and they also transformed into they normal selves.

**Tori, Kira, Madison and Veda:  
**_We wish to fight  
With all our might  
So by the power of the jewels  
Inside of the necklaces_

**Kira:  
**_Mistress of Sound_

**Madison and Tori:  
**_Ladies of Water_

**Veda:**  
_Goddess of the Winds_

Then in a flash of light the girls transformed into the Ladies of Water, Mistress of Sound, and Goddess of the Winds, then Madison said to the Queen of Destruction, "And secret number two is that when we were in Barcelona Tori bought a book of spells. Right, Tori."

"She is telling the truth." Tori said crossing her arms, "They said I would never need them but I guess I do need them."

"And we were bored on the plane so…" Veda said

"We learned a few spells." Madison said.

"Like what." The boys said in a surprised tone of voice.

"Vanishing," Kira said, "Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to be unseen." After the spell was said Kira disappeared.

"Creating a Door," Veda said walking over to a hill, "When you find your path is blocked, All you have to do is knock." Then a doorway appeared and she walked though and the doorway disappeared.

"A finally a vanquishing spells," Tori said.

_**Tori:**  
We summon all our power,_

_**Madison:**  
To help us in this hour._

_**Tori:**  
So that with the power of light,_

_**Madison:**  
We may do that which is right._

_**Both:**  
Which is to destroy this demon with all our might!_

When the Tori and Madison finished the spell the Queen of Destruction burst into flames and then Dustin said, "Remind me not to get on their bad sides."

"Um that was amazing and all but how do I say this…where on earth is Kira and Veda!" Trent said.

"One second," Tori said, "Let the objects of objection return, So that they may reaffirm." After Tori said the spell Kira and Veda returned in a brilliant flash of light.

"Now that was totally amazing." Dustin said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at the church the girls walked on a little stage and Kira said, "We wrote two songs for Tori, this in honor of Tori's wedding."

"So tell us what you think." Veda and Madison said.

_**Veda:**  
Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand_

_**Madison:**  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_**Tori:**  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see_

_**Kira:**  
I never opened my heart  
Ohhhh_

_**All:**  
To all the possibilities_

_Oooh…_

_I know…_

_**Tori:**  
That somethin' has changed_

_**Kira:**  
Never felt this way_

_**Madison:**  
And right here tonight_

_**Veda:**  
This could be the…_

_**All:**  
Start of somethin' new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…oh  
And now, lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
Feel in my hear  
The start of something new  
Ohhhh, yeah_

_**Veda:**  
Now who'd of ever thought that…um_

_**Madison:**  
We'd all be here tonight…yeah_

_**Kira:**  
Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter_

_**Tori:**  
Brighter, brighter_

_**Madison:**  
Oh, with you by my side (Ohhhh)_

_**Veda:**  
By my side_

_**Tori:**  
I know…that somethin' has changed_

_**Kira:**  
Never felt this way_

_**Veda:**  
I know it's for real_

_**Madison:**  
This could be the…_

_**All:**  
Start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now, lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

_**Tori & Madison:**  
I never knew that it could happen  
'Til it happened to me  
Ohhhh, yeah_

_**Kira & Veda:**  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_**All:**  
Ohhhh_

_It's the start of somethin' new  
It feels so right to be here with you…oh  
And now, lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new_

_**Tori:**  
It feels so right_

_**Kira:**  
So right…oh_

_**Madison:**  
To be here with you…oh_

_**All:**  
And now…_

**_Tori:_**  
_Lookin' in your eyes_

_**Madison:**  
Lookin' in your eyes_

_**Kira:**  
I feel in my heart_

_**Veda:**  
Feel in my heart_

_**Kira:**  
The start of somethin' new_

_**Madison:**  
The start of somethin' new_

_**Veda:**  
The start of somethin' new_

_**Tori:**  
Somethin' new_

"That was the absolute perfect wedding gift girls." Hunter said giving the girls a hug.

"Your acting like a winy, Hunter." Sander, Conner, Shan, Chip and Ethan said, as Blake, Trent, Nick and Mark joined the group hug.

"Its so beautiful, duds." Dustin said with a tiny wine as he joined the hug.

"Excuse, will everyone please clear the dance floor for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife." The dj said over the microphone.

"May I have this dance?" Blake said to Tori.

"Of course." Tori said walking onto the dance floor.

* * *

**,,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/**

**_Almost Done_**

* * *

**_Check out my other stories please._**

**

* * *

****_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	14. Beach Party

**_Beach Party_**

The next day the girls throw a beach party to celebrate their record deal. At the party the girls decided to sing. They invited everyone, and by everyone I mean every power ranger past and present. All the ranger, their friends, and family were there to help them celebrate. "This song is for are record deal," Tori said as the girls got a stage, "and the fact that this was a crazy way to begin the summer."

"And we got a little surprise." Veda and Madison said.

"The boys are going to sing too." Kira said as the boys walked on stage.

_**Blake:**  
The summer that we wanted,_

_**Trent:  
**Yeah, we finally got it!_

_**Nick:**  
Now's the time,_

_**Mark:**  
We get to share_

_**Kira:**  
Each day we'll be together_

_**Veda:**  
Now until forever,_

_**Madison:**  
So everybody,_

_**Tori:**  
Everywhere_

_**Boys:  
**Let's take it to the beach_

_**Blake, Trent, Nick & Mark:**  
Take it together_

_**Girls:**  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

_**Boys:  
**We're stronger this time, been there for each other_

_**Girls:**  
Everything's just right_

_**All:**  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!_

_**Kira:**  
Summertime together,_

_**Veda and Madison:**  
Now we're even closer_

_**Tori:**  
That's the way it's meant to be_

_**Nick:**  
Oh, we're just getting started_

_**Trent:**  
Come and join the party_

_**Blake:**  
You deserve it,_

_**Mark:**  
Same as me_

_**Sander, Chip, Ethan, Conner, Cam, Hunter, Dustin & Shan:**  
Let's take it to the beach_

_**Blake, Trent, Nick & Mark:**  
Take it together_

_**Girls:**  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another_

_**Boys:**  
We're stronger this time, been there for each other_

_**Girls:**  
Everything's just right_

_**All:**  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!_

_**Guys:**  
Everybody up!_

_**Girls:**  
Everybody rock it!_

_**Guys:**  
Take it from the top!_

_**Girls:**  
And never ever stop it!_

_**Guys:**  
It's not about the future_

_**Girls:**  
It's not about the past_

_**All:**  
It's makin' every single day  
Last and last and last! Fun and sun'  
What could be better? Blake, _

_**Trent, Nick, Mark:**  
Let's have fun_

_**Tori, Veda, Madison& Kira:**  
Everyone together now! _

_**All:  
**Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins  
The very last time it's ever gonna be like this  
It's the party you don't wanna miss! _

_**Boys:**  
Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey! _

_**Girls:**  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh! _

_**Boys:**  
Here _

_**Girls:  
**and now _

_**Boys:**  
Let's turn the party_

_**Girls:**  
Out!_

_**All:**_  
_Everybody jump in!  
Everybody all for one, _

_A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,_

_A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go, feel the rhythm of the drums  
We're gonna have fun in the sun  
Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last! All for one!_

_**Boys:**  
All!_

_**Girls:**  
For!_

_**All:**  
One!_

"What did ya'll think." Madison said as the crowd cheered

* * *

**_THE END_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**\/**


	15. There might be a sequel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

There might be a sequal,

so

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ**

Please Review,

and

Check out my other stories

,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
